Que te haga sentir en el paraíso
by blue kirito
Summary: Porque hay cosas que incluso Aladdin no puede perdonar. MPREG


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Que te haga sentir en el paraíso.**

 **.**

 **Notas de capítulo.**

 **Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje, lemon, violación, mpreg y un poquito de incesto (?)**

 **.**

Aladdin sonríe todos los días en compañía de sus padres. Realizan labores cotidianas, como lo haría cualquier familia. Comen, toman duchas, platican, de vez en cuando pasean, leen historias fantásticas y de todo tipo. Algunas veces Solomon y Sheba discuten sobre todo porque el peli azulino es un patán de primera a pesar de que la quiere con el alma. De un lado a otro, y los ojitos infantiles les siguen llenos de admiración, a excepción de un sitio. Una habitación a la que le tienen prohibido entrar. La curiosidad es enorme pero es un buen niño que jamás le llevaría la contra a sus padres.

-Lo siento mi amor-su progenitora-no es algo importante. Si todo sale bien nunca tendrás que enterarte.

A él no le queda más que asentir obedientemente cada que escucha la frase, como ahora. Pero sus manitas se aferran al pantalón propio queriendo detenerla. Las dudas le invaden, su intención no es ser grosero o irrespetuoso pero...

-Mamá...

-¿Si?

-No te vayas. Prometo portarme bien pero...

-Oh mi amor-le tomó con cariño por las mejillas-todo estará bien. Tu padre y yo somos invencibles.

-¿Es algo peligroso?

-Ja ja ja ja.

¿Fué un si? ¿Un no?

-Aladdin, escucha bien. Eres especial. Ves el rukh, aunque no puedas utilizarlo.

-¿Eh?

-Las mariposas doradas que siempre mencionas. Existe una leyenda que recita: "Cuando el ángel dorado muera en manos del demonio de ojos rojos la guerra llegará a su fin".

-¿Qué significa?

-Nadie está totalmente seguro. Pero Solomon y yo creemos que es un tipo de profesia que habla de ti y...me niego a permitir que seas un sacrificio. Me resistiré lo más que pueda. Te amo.

-También te amo mami.

Sheba le abrazó con ahínco.

-Tienes que ser feliz. Encuentra alguien a quien puedas entregarle tu corazón, en quien puedas confiar. El que te haga sonreír desde el fondo de tu alma.

-¿Como papá y tu?

-Si. Es hora de irme Aladdin.

-Regresa a salvo por favor.

-Lo prometo-sonrió.

Sheba cerró la puerta, su hijo volvió a su habitación y les vió partir como ya es costumbre cada que tienen reuniones en ese lugar. Advirtió la amable sonrisa de Solomon y el beso que este dió a su esposa luego de hacerla enojar. El niño agitó con entusiasmo su manita deseandoles un buen viaje. Pero los anhelos no siempre se vuelven realidad. Tres días después caminaba rumbo a la biblioteca cuando escuchó a alguien lamentarse.

-¿Ugo-kun? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh Aladdin...

El tono del mayor irradia pesar e inseguridad, cosa técnicamente cotidiana pero algo en sus ojos le hizo creer que estaría mejor sin saber lo que este tiene que contar, aún así...

-¿Por qué lloras?-la comodidad de otros siempre está por encima de la suya.

-Solomon y Sheba-se entrecortó su voz.

-¿Papá y mamá?

-Han muerto-soltó sin mala fe.

El pequeño quedó paralizado con los orbes desmesuradamente abiertos.

-E-eso es...

« _-¿Muerto? ¿Eh? Que extraño, no recuerdo el significado de esa palabra pero...duele...me duele mucho. Mamá dijo que...»_

Aladdin descubrió de la forma más cruel que existen promesas que se rompen sin intención. Y Sheba le hizo una que justo ahora partió su corazón en miles de fragmentos.

-Ya veo-emitió con frialdad.

-¿Aladdin?

 _«-Por favor Ugo-kun, no insistas. No soy capaz de soportarlo. Pero...»_

El hombre parece a punto de quebrarse, carece de aptitud para consolar a alguien que no sea el mismo. Además sus progenitores demostraron gran fortaleza una y otra vez, no puede avergonzarlos con una actitud impropia.

-¿Eh?

Pero muchas gotas de agua resbalan por sus mejillas y caen en los brazos extendidos al frente, como si implorara un abrazo. Pronto la calidez del erudito se hace presente en su piel cuando este le acerca a su cuerpo paternalmente.

-No tienes porque cargar solo con esto. Somos amigos.

La boquita se curva, sus extremidades tiemblan, la respiración escasea y su rostro adquiere un intenso carmin al tiempo en que no puede parar de llorar.

-¡Ugo-kun buuaaa! ¡Papi! ¡Mami! ¡MAMÁ!

Su llanto lastima, se lamenta de tal forma que el mayor le sigue poco después. Si eso devolviera la vida a los que nos han dejado. Si con ello se pudiese regresar en el tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Pero es por desgracia imposible.

-¡Waaah!

Un día platicas y juegas con alguien que estabas seguro de ver más tarde, y no es así. ¿Cómo se supone que se debe reaccionar? ¿Quién en el basto mundo tiene la respuesta? ¿Quién puede sanar la grieta en ese diminuto pecho? Porque al menos hoy le es imposible dejar de llamar a los que no le responden más.

...

Ugo pasó horas tocando con suavidad la espalda de su amigo, en la misma posición. La noticia como es de esperar, resultó brutal para alguien de tan solo diez años. No importa lo maduro e inteligente que Aladdin pueda ser, no cambia su naturaleza, el que es aún un niño. Una vez llegó al límite, se desplomó sin más. Ugo le cargó cariñosamente y le llevó a su habitación. Se acostó a su lado deseando protegerlo del terrible sufrimiento que le aqueja. Al menos es lo que decidió pensar.

Por la mañana el hijo de Solomon despertó agotado, con enormes ojeras y evidentes marcas en el rostro fruto de haber llorado sin descanso, pero sobre todo decenas de interrogantes. Tomó asiento en el lecho y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Por qué?

La pregunta se clavó en Ugo cual afilado cuchillo. Sheba y Solomon siempre tuvieron la esperanza de que Aladdin no se enterara del asunto. ¿Negligencia? Si, puede verse de esa manera desde un punto en particular. Pero, ¿se puede culpar a los padres por intentar ofrecer un mundo de caramelo al gran amor de su vida? ¿Sería mejor informar de todas y cada una de las atrocidades que rodean a la humanidad? ¿Que es probable que no exista una solución? ¿Que el mundo se dirige irremediablemente a su fin? ¿Llenar de tinieblas y terror los hermosos y brillantes zafiros? Y sobre todo, ¿es Ugo capaz de tomar la responsabilidad en sus hombros? ¿O la delegará al pequeño apenas en pie?

-¿Por qué?-repitió como si no estuviese seguro de que le han escuchado.

-No tengo idea de por donde empezar. Ah~...¡Algún día quizá!

Guardar el secreto es cruel, pero es preferible a ver al hermoso niño manchado con el escarlata de la guerra. Mientras esté en sus manos evitará que sea engullido por el destino.

El funeral se llevó a cabo poco después. Aladdin sintió que estaba en una especie de realidad alterna, ilusión o sueño, justo como el que Sheba y Solomon parecían tener con el semblante tan dulce y pacifico al darles el último adiós. Dejó una flor azul en el pecho de su madre y una rosa en el de su padre, luego tocó el propio preguntándose si aún hay algo ahí.

A partir de ese día se vió prácticamente recluido en su habitación. No, es la más absoluta realidad. Es como la historia de la príncesa encerrada en una torre por una bruja perversa. Pero Ugo no es una, solo tiene miedo de perderle al igual que sucedió con sus mejores amigos. Lo entiende y no lo culpa pero casi cinco años en esa situación le han llevado a preguntarse si su guardián no ha perdido la razón. Y cuándo logrará superar la tragedia. Aladdin lo recuerda todos los días, sin falta y si bien aún duele lo toma como una importante lección, como el impulso que le lleva a continuar. Porque disfrutará las "insignificancias" que ya no pueden gozar.

Con casi quince años le invade la incertidumbre. El presentimiento de que su situación cambiará abruptamente otra vez se cierne como una gran y asfixiante sombra. Lo ha hecho del conocimiento de Ugo, pero este le dice que no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Prometo permanecer a tu lado muchos años más.

Y un día, sin previo aviso Aladdin recibió el segundo golpe mortal a su corazón. Cuando un joven que jamás había visto entró a su habitación, nunca recibió a alguien que no fuese su guardián.

-¿Tu eres Aladdin?-le interrogó apenas le tuvo enfrente, el otro asintió-Me temo que tengo noticias desagradables...

Un pinchazo atravesó el cerebro del hijo de Solomon que llevó la mano a la cabeza invadido por un terrible dolor.

-Ugo-kun, se marchó para siempre, ¿verdad?

El rubio mordió su labio frustrado y asintió con seriedad.

Otra persona, la tercera que el destino arrebata de su lado. Aladdin no pudo procesar el sock y se fué directo al suelo, inconsciente ante la sorpresa del mayor.

...

-Mmm...

El de ojos zafiro despertaba de a poco, pero esta vez le fué imposible sentarse, ya no se diga ponerse de pie. Alargó la extremidad superior para reconocer las sábanas pero se deslizó unos diez centímetros cuando mucho. Exhausto no es algo que describa su estado.

-Al fin recobras la conciencia-expresó el chico de antes que ahora está sentado a su lado en una silla.

Aladdin intentó separar los labios pero sorpresivamente ni para eso tiene energía.

-Será mejor que vaya por algo para que comas. Llevas...algunos días en la misma condición, pensé que...¡Que tonto soy! ¡No es momento para esto!

Se removió el cabello y salió corriendo a toda prisa.

 _«-Lo lamento papá, mamá, Ugo-kun. Seguramente les preocupe mucho. Estaré bien. Solo necesito...esforzarme.»_

Cerró los ojos y los abrió unos diez minutos más tarde, cuando el rubio volvió con una charola llena de platillos.

-No tengo idea que cuales sean tus gustos pero algo aquí debe agradarte. Mmm, tendré que dartelo en la boca. Dudo que seas capaz de ello, te pido que no te lo tomes como falta de respeto.

Con el pasar de los días se dejó atrás la dolorosa terapia de recuperación, puesto que Aladdin permaneció inconsciente cerca de mes y medio. Su cuerpo prácticamente consumió las reservas. Incluso pasar agua por la garganta era una tortura. Pero nunca perdió el valor y entusiasmo. Así pasaron las semanas y Aladdin supo el nombre de su enfermero personal: Alibaba. Desarrollaron un gran afecto rápidamente y se volvieron amigos. Pero al igual que sus padres el muchacho se perdía en ocasiones. Lo que no agradaba en nada al otro que le pidió le permitiera ayudar. Pero este siempre le ofrecía disculpas y le explicaba que Solomon, Sheba y Ugo no querían involucrarlo. Se resignó para nada convencido. Pero al menos quería respetar la voluntad de aquellos que le criaron.

El tiempo siguió su curso, al igual que la relación con Alibaba que se volvió un poco más íntima. Al grado en que una que otra mirada furtiva y rubor mal disimulado se advertía en los dos.

Un día estaban de paseo por un gran jardín cuando Alibaba se atrasó un poco. El menor estuvo a punto de girar cuando le abrazaron por la espalda. El rubio poso las manos en el abdomen del otro de forma cariñosa y descansó el rostro en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro casi besando el primero.

-Aladdin...

El aludido se estremeció por el cálido aliento sobre su piel.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Si?-su tono fué ligeramente más agudo de lo esperado.

-Te quiero. No, estoy enamorado. Sé que es muy precipitado y no soy bueno para estas cosas pero me gustaría que fueras mi novio. Nada me haría más feliz.

-Oh...

El mayor alzó la mano y deslizó el índice por los labios ajenos.

-Son tan suaves, no tienes idea de las veces que me imaginé probando tu dulzura y...

-¡Señor!

Un sujeto con pinta de soldado interrumpió el mágico momento.

-¡¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte?!-el de ojos miel prácticamente histérico.

-¡Lo siento pero es importante! ¡Parece que Judal atacó una aldea cercana a...!

El muchacho movió las manos rápidamente en negación.

-¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendí! Adelantate, enseguida te alcanzo.

-Alibaba-kun...

-Perdón, no puedo entrar en detalles.

-Lo sé, pero...por favor, déjame estar a tu lado. ¡Me siento mal!-palideció-¡Algo terrible ocurrirá!

-No es común que seas tan negativo.

-¿Eh? ¡Pero no es...!

-No te alteres. Es malo para tu salud.

-¡Alibaba-kun tienes que...!

-Si tanto te preocupa, te haré un juramento aquí y ahora-se arrodilló galante y tomó su mano-Prometo volver a tu lado porque quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo.

-Ah-se ruborizó.

-¡Y ya me voy que me matan!

¿Cuántas personas hacen tan inofensiva broma? Ninguna imagina que pueda convertirse en un tipo de mal presagio. ¿Cuántas más? ¿Cuántas veces más verá Aladdin rota una promesa?

-Promesa-emitió con amargura al tiempo que miraba el féretro del que hubiese sido quizá su marido.

« _-¿Por qué Alibaba-kun? Juntos pudimos hacer muchas cosas. Pero no me permitiste conocer la verdad. ¿Es que acaso no merezco saber?»_

El murmullo de varias personas le sacó de sus pensamientos. En la íntima despedida que le daba al que ni siquiera se convirtió en su pareja.

-Discúlpeme, ¿es usted Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham?

-Si.

-Se que sus padres no querían que se enterara. Pero usted es nuestra última esperanza. Sin su ayuda el mundo será destruido.

-¿Eh?-consternado-Pero yo no...

El grupo le explicó que un perverso demonio que parece tener vida eterna intenta apoderarse de todos y cada uno de los países convirtiendo a sus habitantes en esclavos o sacrificios según esté de humor. Su nombre: Judal, un completo bastardo.

 _«-No es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.»_

También le comentaron que Sheba y Solomon formaron una resistencia para proteger a los desvalidos y devolver al mundo su brillo. Pero ese sujeto es invencible, les derrotó y fué el culpable de asesinar a Ugo y Alibaba también.

-¡Debe cobrar venganza!

-¡Es su deber!

-¡No puede quedarse cruzado de brazos!-uno más.

Tuvo la impresión de que estuvieran forzandole más que pidiendo ayuda. Y tampoco estaba seguro de ansiar una venganza. No está en su naturaleza. Pero si el poner el bienestar de otros sobre el suyo. Aceptó sin meditarlo mucho y se vió sometido a un breve pero arduo entrenamiento que le llevó al borde de la muerte varias veces. Pero gracias a su increíble talento natural superó con creces incluso a sus padres, para tranquilidad de los subordinados que hasta el día del fallecimiento de Alibaba no sabía que tenía. Y así se involucró en el mundo que todos los seres que le amaron quisieron esconder.

...

-¡Cuidado al frente! ¡Pongan atención en la retaguardia! ¡Giren los escudos en un ángulo de treinta grados! ¡El enemigo aprovecha el reflejo del sol!

Exclama al tiempo que se adelanta dirigiendo y noqueando a múltiples adversarios. Es por mucho el mejor líder que han tenido. Y con tan perfectos y precisos movimientos llama la atención de cierto demonio de ojos rojos que le contempla desde lejos con una perversa sonrisa.

-Serás mío enano.

...

-¡Usted es maravilloso!

-¡Lo admiro!

-¡Lo amo!

Comentarios que escuchaba una y otra vez, pero que solían tener por respuesta un "es el fruto del trabajo en equipo."

Al llegar al cuartel tomó un baño para retirar la tierra y lodo que revisten prácticamente cada rincón de su cuerpo. Una vez en su habitación se encontró un vaso de jugo de manzana, lo supo por el aroma. Lo tomó sin precaución o duda. No es la primera vez que sus compañeros de aventura tienen un detalle de semejante calibre. Comenzó a sentir mucho calor transcurridos algunos minutos, así que tomó asiento en el borde de la ventana, pero sus ojos pesaban bastante, se cerraban de a poco hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

-Resultó demasiado fácil enano menso. ¿Qué clase de líder se traga las cosas sin pensar? ¿No se te ocurrió que el enemigo podría intentar envenenarte? Je, pero si te mato ya no podré gozarte.

Cogió al líder de la rebelión y se lo echó al hombro sin la más mínima consideración, como si no fuese más que un saco de harina. Judal sonrió de lado.

-Feliz cumpleaños enano~.

Porque si lo iba a secuestrar, definitivamente sería en un día especial, uno que dejara una huella profunda en su alma y por lo mismo imposible de olvidar aún si ponía todo su empeño. No fué complicado averiguarlo, es una suerte que Alibaba fuese tan boca floja. ¿Cuanta información no se le escapó al no darse cuenta de que Judal le espiaba? Es gracias a él que pudo burlar la seguridad de la resistencia y también que tenga la oportunidad de obsequiarle el mejor regalo de todos los tiempos.

...

Judal llegó sin problemas a su palacio, aprovechando el camino para robar decenas de besos de su inconsciente víctima. Le recostó cuidadosamente en el lecho y tomó asiento a su lado, esperando que el efecto de la droga pasara, lo que debería ocurrir en algunos minutos.

-Mmm-este talló sus ojitos al volver en si.

-Al fin despiertas enano.

El sorprendido muchacho se reincorporó de golpe quedando sentando.

-¡Judal-kun!-perplejo-¿En dónde estoy?

-En mi palacio-sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres el primer líder de la resistencia que logra llamar mi atención. Me interesas. No, te deseo y tengo intención de hacerte mío.

-¿Por qué habría de aceptar? Asesinaste a mis padres, a Ugo-kun y Alibaba-kun, me has quitado todo.

-¿Me odias?

El peli azulino mordió sus labios frustrado. No le agrada en lo más mínimo pero algo como rencor tampoco existe como tal.

-Eres increíblemente complicado. Por eso me encantas.

-No te dirijas a mi de esa manera. Parece burla.

-Lo es.

Aladdin se levantó indignado en dirección a la puerta pero el otro le tomó con fuerza de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde carajo crees que vas?

-A casa.

-A partir de hoy vivirás aquí.

-No quiero.

-No te pregunte.

El menor se soltó y le miró decidido.

-No permitiré que me pongas un dedo encima.

-No tienes la habilidad suficiente para detenerme.

-¿Por qué no probamos?

-¿Te piensas que es un juego?

-¿Y tú?

Los zafiros brillaron con intensidad. Aladdin corrió a la puerta pero Judal le dió una potente patada en la espalda que le tiró al suelo.

-¡Ah!

Se quejó e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el otro le volteó abruptamente boca arriba y le cogió de la trenza para obligarle a mirarlo.

-Lo has querido así, enano. No te quejes.

-¿Mmm?

El menor quedó perplejo cuando sus labios fueron profanados, la lengua del otro se adentró poco después. Aladdin le alejaba poniendo las palmas en el pecho contrario pero no obtuvo resultados. Es como un niño indefenso en manos de su agresor. Las que por cierto se mueven con maestría retirando la prenda superior. Aladdin se ruboriza avergonzado y frustrado. Más cuando las yemas de este comienzan con el recorrido sobre su piel, se estremece en contra de su voluntad en una extraña combinación de satisfaccion y pánico. El otro le cogió de las muñecas y recostó por completo en el suelo, pasando sus labios de la boca del otro a su cuello dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas.

-No lo hagas, déjame ir...

-Suplica enano, humillate.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-Es justo lo contrario-le mordió.

-¡Aaaaahh!

De una diminuta herida comenzó a brotar algo de sangre, la que el otro bebió sin pudor.

-Eres mucho más delicioso de lo que imaginé.

-Uh, duele...

-Nunca dije lo contrario. Voy a gozarte, eso no indica que tu lo pases bien.

Aladdin forcejeó una y otra vez pero por increíble que parezca no hacia retroceder al otro en lo más mínimo y al fin lo entendió. La persona ante el no parece mayor de dieciocho, lo que es claramente imposible considerando que fué enemigo de sus padres y probablemente su abuelo que desapareció misteriosamente un día. ¿Y si también le asesinó?

-No eres humano, ¿verdad?-incrédulo.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?-divertido.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Qué crees?

-¿Un vampiro?

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Un demonio.

-Entonces es cierto...

Un sudor frío recorrió su espina, la declaración no fué precisamente sutil, y las acciones de Judal que apareció una daga de hielo tampoco. Más cuando está se paseó por su ropa cortandola y dejándole desnudo, completamente a su merced. Los perversos orbes le disfrutaron sin recato, este se relamió los labios y esbozó una grotesca sonrisa.

-Eres perfecto. Me gusta tu abdomen marcado pero delicado y lo mejor es esto.

Tomó su intimidad con la mano haciendole pegar un brinco.

-¡No me toques!-alterado.

-¿No te parece que es algo tarde para eso?-le apretó.

-¡Aaaahh!

-Más te vale no hacerme enojar o te irá peor.

-Ungh...no...

Los orbes azulinos se llenaron de lágrimas, las que pronto viajaron por las mejillas perdiéndose en algún lugar de su piel. Sus manitas incluso arañaron a su captor. Pero entendió que todo estaba perdido al ver como la herida cerraba de inmediato.

 _«-En verdad es un demonio. ¿Qué puede hacer un simple humano como yo?»_

Aún así, no se dió por vencido, luchó tanto como le fué posible, recibiendo bofetadas, mordidas que le hicieron sangrar, azotes contra el piso y todo mientras el mayor era realmente cruel con la zona más sensible de su cuerpo, puesto que le estrujaba con la facilidad con que lo haría con una esponja.

-¡Waaaaahh!

Aladdin se desplomó sin resistencia, agotado y sin armas para continuar la lucha, la que dejó señales claras en su herido cuerpo. Cerró los ojos resignado intentando pensar en otra cosa, crear una realidad alterna a la aberración que acontece. Del como los dedos de Judal delinearon sus labios, mentón, el cuello, los pechos y frotan con lujuria cada uno de sus tiernos y delicados pezones que reaccionan positivamente al estímulo. No se supone que fuese así, no lo está disfrutando, ¿entonces porque cobran firmeza? ¿Por qué de sus labios escapan suspiros y gemidos cuando su interior se revuelve por el asco y las náuseas?

-¡Ah!

Y su espalda se arquea gustosa, ¿por qué su cuerpo parece disfrutar lo que aborrece?

-¡Ya no...por favor!

Rogó por fin, pero no hizo más que intensificar las acciones del otro. Judal ríe y le disfruta tal como lo dijo, pero Aladdin no puede dejar de lamentarse ante semejante ultraje. Se remueve al percatarse de los movimientos que realiza el otro en su intimidad, de como le acaricia al igual que al hermoso par de compañeros a los que de vez en cuando aprieta. El menor ha visto su privacidad invadida como ni en su peor pesadilla imaginó. Pide ayuda en su mente pero está solo. De pronto le invade una extraña onda de calor que reviste cada centímetro de su piel y algo que jamás ha visto abandona su cuerpo, un líquido perla de agradable aroma a manzana. No tiene idea de lo que es pero le aterra.

-¡Alibaba-kun!

La mano de Judal quedó grabada nítidamente en su mejilla cuando este le golpeó para luego estrujarle del mentón.

-Mocoso malagradecido. Yo aquí intentando hacerte sentir bien, teniendo cuidado y paciencia y tu nombrando a otro. Ese imbécil está muerto y no va a volver.

-Uh...

-Si de cualquier manera le llamaras a él no pelearé más contra mi naturaleza. Tomaré lo que quiero ahora mismo.

-No...-en un susurro.

El peli negro no se despojó de la ropa pero liberó su miembro, el otro tembló al advertir el considerable tamaño y cerró las piernas. Pero el mayor hábilmente se posicionó entre ellas sujetándole de los muslos a tal grado que las uñas se clavaron en la piel.

-No, no, no...

El demonio colocó la mano en su virilidad para dirigirla, y una vez en el límite de la entrada del otro le penetró hasta el fondo de una sola estocada.

-¡WAAAAAAHHH!

Aladdin es víctima del peor suplicio en toda su vida. Judal arremete con total salvajismo importandole poco el hecho de herirlo. Es evidente al ver la cantidad de sangre que resbala por las piernas.

-D-duele ungh no...por favor...

-Debiste pensarlo al no valorar mis cuidados enano estúpido. Sufre las consecuencias.

-¡Ya no! ¡No, no, no!

-No son esas las palabras que ansio escuchar. Dime que me amas y quizá te deje ir.

-...

-Je, masoquista. No tomas tan maravillosa oportunidad, mejor para mi.

Aladdin mordió sus labios, no le regalaría un sonido más. No se humillara nuevamente ante un ser como ese. Alguna vez tuvo una familia que le adoró, un mejor amigo y el que sería su novio. Judal puede ultrajarle pero los recuerdos y calidez en su interior son algo que jamás podrá llevarse. Cierra los ojos e imagina que las manos que aún recorren su cuerpo son de alguien más, que el cosquilleo en su interior que de a poco se vuelve agradable también lo provoca otra entidad. Y comienza a disfrutar mientras sus mejillas cobran un lindo tono escarlata. Pasa las manos por los hombros del mayor con ternura desconocida para Judal que no sabe como tomarlo.

-Ah ah ah...

-¿Te gusta enano?

Incluso la voz fué menos ronca y un tanto más aguda. Las lágrimas abandonaron los ojos del peli azulino que le contempló como si no lo viese.

-Ah ah mmm mucho...no te detengas...

-Je ah mmm sabía que tarde o temprano...

-Alibaba...ah...kun.

El alma del ente demoniaco estalló en múltiples y confusos sentimientos. Bien, lo admite de una u otra manera se enamoró del estúpido con cara de tarado. Fantaseó mil veces con hacerlo suyo, pero no así. Se supone que Aladdin le ofreciera una hermosa sonrisa, como las que regala a cada rato sin ser consiente de ello y que emitiera con la voz más dulce y melosa un "te amo Judal-kun".

No estar gritando desde el fondo de su alma, no tener el rostro marcado por las bofetadas y lágrimas, ni su piel herida de tal manera o su interior desgarrado por las embestidas que no dejan de apuñalar cual filosa espada. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Por qué su amante está tan silencioso?

Le toma del rostro y desliza los pulgares para secar sus lágrimas, pero no halla resistencia pues tiene rato que su hermoso juguete se ha desmayado. Judal siente escocer sus orbes, pero continúa penetrandole, hasta que el elixir de la vida escapa de su cuerpo para habitar el otro.

 _«-Perdóname enano. Ahora entiendo que sin importar que tome tu cuerpo no abrirás tu corazón. Pero, ¿sabes? Aún siendo un asqueroso demonio acostumbrado a que todos le odien, no quiero que lo hagas tu. Borraré tu memoria aunque con ello no pueda devolver lo que ya robé. Perdón.»_

Acarició con dulzura las hebras azulinas al tiempo en que puede apreciarse una cálida luz rojiza y luego besó con timidez los labios de su víctima en un adiós que solo recordará él.

...

Aladdin despertó confundido y con un terrible dolor en su ser, tanto cuerpo como alma. Toma asiento sobre la cama en su habitación pero una increíble punzada en su zona baja a la que no puede dar explicación le tira sobre las sábanas a la vez que lleva las manos a su intimidad.

« _-Me duele mucho, ¿por qué?»_

Por más que hace memoria siente que hubiese un fragmento en blanco, el que corresponde a la madrugada. Al irse a dormir no se sentía así, es más, solo tiene la vaga imagen de tomar un jugo de manzana y luego nada. Se cubrió como pudo con la sábana y decidió dormir un poco más, quizá sea lo que necesita.

Aladdin la tuvo difícil, se pasó en cama semana y media, lo que se atribuyó por sus aliados como agotamiento o enfermedad. Pero su gran fortaleza y voluntad le ayudaron a poner en pie nuevamente. A enfrentar al ejército de la oscuridad y guiar a la rebelión al triunfo. Pero algo raro ocurrió, avanzaban con mínimo esfuerzo, parecía que Judal, había perdido el animo para luchar, la sed de sangre.

 _«-¿Será que algo le haya hecho cambiar?»_

Sus ojos brillaron al imaginar que ese hombre pudiese tener un corazón bondadoso.

 _«-A lo mejor podríamos arreglar nuestras diferencias. ¿Querrá ser mi amigo?»_

Sonrió para si mismo.

...

Tres meses de relativa calma. En los cuales solo tuvo que ir al frente en un par de ocasiones. Incluso tiene tiempo libre, momentos que aprovecha para leer _Las aventuras de Sinbad._ Un cuento que encantaba a su querido amigo Alibaba, le fascinaba tanto que muchas veces le aturdió con lo rápido que hablaba, siempre diciendo lo genial que era su protagonista y que esperaba ser igual de confiable un día. Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Para mi siempre lo fuiste...¿eh?

Un fuerte mareo le hizo perder el balance, por lo que golpeó su hombro derecho contra la pared, para deslizarse por ella y finalmente terminar en el suelo. Llevó la mano a la frente.

« _-Que raro, no soy de los que sufran ese tipo de malestares.»_

Negó y una vez le pasó se puso en pie en dirección a la cocina. Un poco de alimento siempre lo arregla todo. Un par de chicos que preparan la comida quedaron perplejos al ver la cantidad de manzanas que no paraba de ingerir.

-¿Se encuentra bien Aladdin-sama?

-¿Uh?-con la boca llena del fruto.

-Bueno, soy consiente de que es su alimento preferido. Si le soy honesto muchas veces me pregunto si solo de ello vive pero, la cantidad que consumió es el triple de lo normal. Podría hacerle daño.

-Espero que no. Pero se me antojaron mucho.

-Ja ja ja, no te preocupes, es como si estuviera comiendo por dos-el otro.

-No seas menso. Es un chico, los hombres no se embarazan.

-Je je je muy cierto.

Aladdin se quedó pensativo contemplando el platón. Algo en la broma no le agradó. Hasta donde sabe jamás ha tenido relaciones sexuales y como bien dicen es un hombre, no tiene sentido; entonces...

« _-¿Por qué me siento tan nervioso?»_

El apetito se le fué de improviso.

-Gracias por la comida chicos-sonrió-tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

-Siempre tan responsable.

-Je je je-sin animos.

...

Un día, luego de haber tomado una ducha, Aladdin volvió a su habitación, bajó un poco la toalla que le cubre para ver su vientre y fué ahí que se dió cuenta de que estaba algo abultado.

« _-¿Estaré enfermo?»_

 _ **«-Los hombres no se embarazan.»**_

Tragó duro.

« _-Es imposible...»_

¿Lo es? Se vistió y tomó asiento en la cama, forzando su cerebro.

« _-Conozco la respuesta, lo sé pero...»_

Por más que empeño que puso la laguna mental no desapareció.

...

Llegado al quinto mes de embarazo, no pudo negar la situación. Aunque agradecia que su ropa ocultara con cierta facilidad el hecho. No quería que nadie pensara en su bebé como algo raro. Entró a su alcoba luego de pasar por un libro y tomó asiento en la cama acariciando de vez en cuando su vientre.

-Je je je espero que seas un niño o niña muy sano.

Aunque en reiteradas ocasiones se preguntó como ocurrió. ¿Acaso el alcohol por fin le venció e hizo una tontería? ¿Es sonámbulo y se metió a la habitación de alguien? ¿Algún tipo de maldición infernal o bendición del cielo? Llegado a este punto no tiene importancia. Ama al ser creciendo en su interior y ansia el momento de tenerle en brazos. Y si un día pregunta sobre su padre.

-¡Seré ambos!-sonrió entusiasta.

Los síntomas no fueron problema porque si bien los antojos, mareos y náuseas se dieron al por mayor se las apañó para disimular. Y con el mundo en aparente tranquilidad los conflictos cesaron, o eso creyó.

Toc toc.

-Adelante.

-Aladdin-sama.

El pálido rostro del sujeto le dió mala espina y colocó su palma sobre su bebé en un instinto protector.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Judal! ¡Dicen que retomó la conquista de territorios!

« _-¿Por qué ahora?»_

-No quería molestarlo, pero nuestros camaradas han perdido la confianza, se niegan a ir sin usted.

-Está bien. Prepara a las tropas, partimos de inmediato.

-¡Si señor!

Un agudo dolor en su abdomen lo hizo doblarse sobre si mismo.

« _-Todo estará bien mi amor. Confía en papá, no permitiré que nada te pase.»_

...

El hijo de Solomon se desplomó exhausto sobre una silla en el campamento improvisado que tienen en medio de la nada. Detener al enemigo en su condición no fué sencillo. Cerró los ojos para reposar cuando advirtió un curioso aroma a durazno. Miró a su alrededor sin saber con exactitud de donde proviene.

-Hola enano.

Susurró alguien en su oído, estuvo a punto de gritar por el susto pero este lo impidió al cubrirle la boca. Quedando el mayor a su espalda es incapaz de verle y le hace sentir horriblemente vulnerable, aunque tiene la impresión de que no es la primera vez que le somete.

-Hoy no brillaste como de costumbre, ¿por qué?

« _-¿Judal-kun?»_

-¿Continuas pensando en tonterías? ¿Cuándo me darás lo que quiero? Te permití escapar, ¿en dónde está mi ángel de la guerra? Aquel que usa la espada con sensualidad.

« _-¿De qué está hablando?»_

-No quiero verte sufrir pero tampoco me agrada la idea de privarme de tu grandeza. Si tienes que odiarme para volver a ser tu, que así sea.

« _-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué...?»_

El demonio devolvió todos y cada uno de los recuerdos sellados, el contrario llevó las manos a su vientre de inmediato, buscando aferrarse a algo, manteniendo la esperanza en que aquella atrocidad no fuese real. ¿Pero como negarlo si en su cuerpo habita el fruto de aquella...?

Aladdin se levantó de golpe y le miró atónito, su boquita tembló con violencia y se abrazó a si mismo.

-Tu me...abusaste de mi.

-Si. Te violé-sonrió satisfecho.

-No...y por eso...no, no ¡No es justo!-comenzó a respirar rápidamente por lo que todo le dió vueltas y sin poder evitarlo se desmayó.

El otro alcanzó a cogerlo evitando que se hiciese daño y le recostó en el piso. Y ahí le tiene de nueva cuenta completamente vulnerable y a su merced. Si ya lo hizo suyo no hay razón para contenerse está vez. Llevó las manos a la prenda superior y se maravilló con los rosados botones, ¿es idea suya o parecen un poco inflamados? Llevó las manos y apretó un poco dejando escapar un líquido de tono claro. Ladeó la cabeza confundido y acercó el rostro, sin teoría alguna llevó su boca al sitio y comenzó a succionar el pechito.

« _-¿Leche? ¿Por qué rayos...?»_

Se paralizó ante la enfermiza idea que surcó su mente. Bajó un poco más el ropaje encontrándose con el vientre abultado. Sus orbes se abrieron al máximo. Le embargó la furia. Su lindo enano esperaba un hijo, ¿cómo es posible? ¿Con quién? Incluso rompió toda regla existente. Pronto la energía le pareció familiar, y lo comprendió.

« _-Es mío.»_

Sonrió, le tomó en brazos y le secuestró otra vez.

...

Aladdin recobró la conciencia, el lugar no le es desconocido pero tampoco agradable. Intentó correr a la puerta pero una cadena en su cuello le cortó la respiración en cuanto intentó hacerlo.

-¡Ungh!

-No seas idiota enano. Podrías lastimar a nuestro hijo.

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo!-furioso-¡Es mío! ¡Alguien como tú no tiene derecho a...!

-¿Alguien como yo?-le miró con desprecio-No me conoces y me juzgas sin más.

-¡Las acciones dicen mucho de lo eres! ¡No quiero que mi bebé tenga contacto contigo! ¡Me iré!

-Ja, ¿Y cómo si no puedes liberarte? Podrías cortar tu cabeza pero morirás y el mocoso contigo. Por eso lo hice. Si te hubiese amarrado del tobillo o la muñeca eres capaz de arrancarte una extremidad.

-¡Eres muy cruel!

-Así es. No te queda más que resignarte a ser mi pareja.

-¿Y tener sexo cada que se te de la gana? No gracias.

-Eres un tonto. Es algo que puedo obtener aún sin un título. Justo ahora si lo deseo.

-No.

-Oh si, me gusta cuando eres insolente. Pero terminaras bajo mi poder.

-No-reiteró.

-¿Ah si?

Se colocó encima e intentó besarlo pero el menor desvió el rostro indignado. Judal tocó su vientre con hostilidad pero sin hacerle daño.

-Me darás lo que quiero o lo mato-mintió.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-las gotas saladas bajaron por sus mejillas-¿Cuánto más piensas jugar conmigo? Y nuestro hijo...no quiero que le hagas daño.

-No soy el monstruo que imaginas, yo...te amo pero nunca me hiciste sencillas las cosas. Tan fácil que hubiese resultado todo con un si. Ansio poseerte, accede a mis bajas pasiones si así quieres verlo y manten a salvo al mocoso.

-¿Lo prometes?

-No hago tal estupidez. Es sencillo romper un juramento. Tendrá que bastarte con mi palabra. Es decisión tuya, y también la culpa si algo le ocurre a...

-Está bien-emitió inseguro-no puedes ensuciarme más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

-Eres el mayor imbécil de todos-le dolió el comentario-Más te vale gozar.

Aladdin no dijo más, pasó saliva cuando el demonio deslizó su túnica sin exponerle del todo.

-Es muy tentador violarte con ropa.

-Eres realmente grotesco-se quejó.

-Gracias.

-No es un halago.

-Lo sé.

Judal le sentó encima de su regazo, esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de prepararle, lo que de cualquier manera incomodó a su víctima, y llegado a cierto punto a él.

-Estas muy gordo enano.

-¡Que grosero! ¡Y en todo caso es tu culpa por embarazarme!

-Oh, creí que me tenías miedo.

-¡Jamás! ¿Y de qué sirve si de cualquier manera me obligas a tener sexo?

-¿Me quieres?

-Ni loco.

-Je, ya dirás que si.

Aladdin se tensó al sentir el miembro de Judal abriéndose paso en su interior, por lo que escondió el rostro en el pecho del otro.

-Es horrible...

-Nah, quejumbroso. Y más te vale no soltar el nombre del otro.

-Nada de lo que hagas puede ser peor.

-¿Ah no?

-¡No!

-Bien.

El peli negro no se movió un milímetro desconcertando al chico que transcurridos diez minutos comenzó a preocuparse.

-Mmm...

-¿Qué?-molesto.

-¿No piensas hacer tu sabes? Es extraño-se ruborizó.

-Ah no, sospecho que te jode.

-Un poco-admitió.

-Pues te aguantas porque pienso quedarme así aún si se me entume el trasero y creeme, pueden pasar días.

-Oh no...

-Ruega porque te haga el amor.

-No.

-Pues no y punto.

Guardaron silencio indignados y tercos como ellos solos. Pero a pesar de todo el de ojos zafiro no tenía ganas de llorar, estaba harto de que le tomara a la ligera, además el sutil cosquilleo no era desagradable, claro que es lo último en la vida que admitirá porque le convierte en un masoquista.

-¡Achú!-el demonio estornudo.

-Ah~.

Y con ello le embistió sin querer.

-¡No te muevas Judal-kun!

-Ha pasado como una hora, ¿no te parece que es tiempo de rendirse?

-¡No!

-Que feo carácter tienes.

-¿Y quién lo dice?

Nuevamente silencio. El peli azulino comenzó a cabezear porque le dió sueño, de suponer puesto que han pasado unas cuatro horas con **eso** en su interior, pero empleó toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitarlo.

 _«-Si lo hago podría aprovechar la situación y es un hombre increíblemente retorcido.»_

-Enano...

-¿Qué?-hostil.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Eh?-desconcertado.

-Bueno, no hemos tenido oportunidad de platicar y...me gustaría saber un poco de ti.

El menor sintió algo extraño en su pecho y no pudo identificar con exactitud de que se trata, así que lo meditó un rato.

-Si te vas a poner especial puedes irte mucho a la...

-Azul...

-¿Eh?

-Es la respuesta a tu pregunta.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué te gusta comer?

-A ti-mordió el lóbulo.

-Mmm, lo digo enserio.

-Yo también, pero aparte de eso los duraznos.

-¡A mi me encantan las manzanas!

-Lo sé, hasta la leche que produces tiene ese sabor.

-¿Mi qué?

-Leche, ¿Estas sordo o qué?-apretó su pecho izquierdo dejando salir un poco.

-¡Oh por! ¡No sabía que tenía! ¡La probaste!

-Obviamente.

-¡Y sin mi consentimiento!

-No me lo darías de todos modos.

-¡Nunca me das la oportunidad! Se te hizo más sencillo violarme y embarazarme que hablar conmigo, ganarte mi confianza y pedirme una cita. ¡Tienes una espantosa manera de hacer las cosas!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejó salir.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco?

-¿Uh?-negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-¡¿Ves?! Y ahí voy de tarado creyendo en tus estupideces.

-Creíste en...¿enserio?

-Te pregunté, ¿o no? Te lo dije, para ti puede ser un juego o una burla pero me gustas mucho y ni sé por qué o desde cuándo.

-E-está bien-muy bajito.

-No te escuche.

-Ah~ -suspiró y acercó los labios al oído ajeno-Puedes tomar un poco, pero si abusas te daré un puñetazo así me rompa la mano.

-¿Ya he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando te enojas?

-¡Siempre me haces enojar!

-Ahora cállate que quiero disfrutar y tengo mucha sed.

-¡Pero dije que...! Mmmaaaahhh...

Judal apresó el pezon entre sus labios tirando un poco de el al tiempo que frota la zona que le rodea para estimularle. Aladdin se ruborizó y cerró los ojos con ahínco.

 _«-Se siente muy...oh, no logro recordar la palabra. Creo que el embarazo me dejó muy sensible, ah Judal-kun no te detengas, soy un idiota no debí ponerle un límite.»_

La saliva escapó por la comisura de sus labios al ser invadido por tanto gozo, su respiración se entrecortó y llevó las manos a la cabellera oscura queriendo enterrarle en él.

« _-No tengo miedo como la otra vez, es como si su cariño pudiera entrar a mi alma. Lo que dijo es cierto, ¿me ama? ¿Entonces por qué me hizo tanto daño?»_

-Porque no tengo idea de como mostrar mi interior.

-¿Eh?

-Si, puedo leer la mente a voluntad. No tuve una familia. Los humanos invadieron en la antigüedad el infierno y los asesinaron a todos. Mis padres me ayudaron a escapar pero...

-¿Antigüedad? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Muchos más de los que puedas imaginar. Todos en soledad, así que ahora no te quejes y...

Para su sorpresa el hijo de Solomon tocó con suavidad su mejilla y le sonrió con delicadeza.

-Me gustaría entenderte, enserio que si. Pero lo has hecho muy difícil. No puedo ni podré olvidar que me arrebataste a los seres que más quería, y que abusaste de mi. Pero también me diste un hijo y tu corazón. Puede que en el fondo te guarde rencor para siempre, es algo que no sé pero tampoco soy la clase de persona que desprecie la sinceridad y valor. Me doy cuenta de que hay virtudes en ti, permiteme conocerte. No tengas sexo conmigo...

-Puras palabras bonitas que no son más que una excusa para...

-Hazme el amor.

-Estas bien mal de la cabeza.

-Je je supongo. Tu tienes la culpa, me hiciste descubrir una parte de mi que jamás deje salir porque desconocía su existencia. Quizá me lavaste el cerebro, pero lo digo muy enserio.

-Jum.

Bufó el demonio, salió de él y se tiró en la cama dándole la espalda.

-¿Judal-kun?

-¡Me estorba tu panzota!

-¡Que patán!-ofendido.

-Cuando tengas al mocoso hablamos, está vez pretendo hacer bien las cosas. Aunque tendrás que enseñarme.

-Ah...-emocionado.

-¡Ahora duermete y deja de joder!

-P-pero tengo que volver a la resistencia o todos...

El azabache realizó un movimiento con su mano.

-Les borré la memoria a todos. No más guerra, ¿de acuerdo? Aunque eso no indica que pueda revivir a los que ya mate.

-¿Por qué lo harías? ¿Es una especie de juego?

-¡Que odioso! ¡Detesto a los humanos y sabes porque! Es lo único que me impulsaba a mantenerme con vida, pero ahora...-Aladdin besó su mejilla-Nah~ ya duermete.

-Gracias Judal-kun.

-Masoquista~.

-Je je je.

...

-¡Ungh!

Aladdin vuelve todo el desayuno mientras Judal le da palmadas en la espalda.

-Ya, ya, enano.

Este le miró con los ojos húmedos una vez le pasó el malestar.

-¿Me animas o pretendes que escupa un pulmón? Soy humano, no pongas tanta fuerza.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus quejas.

En los labios de Aladdin podía verse un poco de sangre.

-Uh, creo que si me pase, perdón-sudó frío.

-Con que lo entiendas está bien-sonrió.

Volvieron a la alcoba y se metieron a la cama. Aladdin colocó su cabeza en regazo de Judal que se dispuso a leer su libro favorito.

 _-Las aventuras de Sinbad._

 _Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años en un mundo que no tiene conexión con el nuestro existió un hombre asqueroso, pervertido y borracho hasta el punto de ser grotesco. Donde quiera que posaba su peludo trasero dejaba oliendo a alcohol barato. No conforme con ello se rodeaba de mujerzuelas que..._

-Je je je, así no va la historia Judal-kun. Quien te escuche dirá que odias a ojisan.

-Lo hago, ¿por qué te gustan sus aventuras si me tienes a mi?

-¿Estas celoso?-sorprendido.

-¿Te lo explico con manzanas?

-¡Si!

-Tragon.

-¿Sabes? Eres inesperadamente tierno. ¡Ay!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Sentí un pinchazo en el vientre je je je supongo que es el bebé. No prestes atención, ya pasará. Mejor leeme algo, ¿si?

-Chantajista y se supone que eres la víctima.

-Je je je.

El mayor suspiró y se dispuso a recitar lo que en verdad dice el pergamino.

...

-¡Mira el azul tan intenso que tiene el cielo Judal-kun!-emocionado.

-Lo hago no estoy ciego.

-Ungh.

-Además es mejor el de tus ojos.

-Oh-se sonrojó.

-Tengo hambre, voy por algunos duraznos, ¿quieres algo?

-Nop.

-No desayunaste y te saltaste la cena. Me preocupa que...

-Prometo comer en cuanto pueda.

-No me gustan las promesas porque son fáciles de romper. Ahora, tragas algo o te golpeó más fuerte la espalda la próxima vez que tengas náuseas.

Así por las buenas cualquiera. El par fué a la cocina, Aladdin admiró con poco animo algunas manzanas en su plato. Pero no quiso estresar más a Judal que esta evidentemente nervioso. Pasó un bocado y le sentó mal, pero al comer el segundo se dobló de dolor.

-¡UANGH!

-¡¿Qué sucede enano?!

-Me duele mucho...-llevó las manos a su vientre-Judal-kun, creo que...¡Aaaaahhh!

Judal le tomó en brazos, segundos más tarde los sintió húmedos, palideció al ver que su amante perdió el sentido, peor aún sufre una importante hemorragia que le hace perder gran cantidad de sangre de manera alarmante.

-¡Enano!

Pero este no le respondió.

...

Los meses siguieron su curso hasta llegar al octavo. El demonio toma la mano del otro colocado a su lado sobre una silla. Aladdin duerme como lo ha hecho la mayor parte del tiempo desde esa ocasión. Da la impresión de estar agotado y tener problemas para respirar pero siempre finge que todo está bien.

« _-¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Es mi castigo por como le trate? ¿Por hacerlo mío de esa manera? Bien, acepto al estúpido destino, que me linchen, torturen, pero, ¿por qué tiene que ser él quien sufra? No hizo nada malo.»_

Se afianzó a la fría manita que llevó a su frente.

-No me dejes Aladdin, por favor.

Y elevó una plegaria a quién sabe donde. Una que seguramente no tendrá respuesta, solo le queda mantener la esperanza.

...

Faltan dos semanas para que se cumplan los nueve meses y Aladdin está grave por decir lo menos. Se ve tan frágil que podría jurarse que se va a romper en cualquier momento. Judal buscó en libros y pidió consejo de varios médicos a los que tuvo el impulso de matar cuando le dijeron: "Los hombres no se embarazan, no me haga perder el tiempo" solamente se contuvo porque no es algo que toleraria su pareja. Aún así, llevó a uno de ellos a la fuerza y una vez revisó al chico se autodeclaró enfermo mental. Todas las opciones se agotaron porque incluso su magia resultó inútil. Solo le queda esperar a que el hijo de ambos nazca o pierda a los dos al no poder protegerlos.

-Enano...mocoso...

Su tono está tan apagado que incluso a él le es desconocido.

-Judal ah...kun...-le miró apenas.

-¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea, enseguida iré a buscarlo.

-Lo siento...

-¿Por qué?-alarmado.

-Juro que me esforze para...pero no creo soportar más...

-¡¿De que rayos estas hablando?! ¡Me convertiste en alguien diferente! ¡No puedes simplemente largarte con nuestro hijo!-dejó escapar las gotas saladas-¡No he reparado mi error ni te hice feliz!

-Lo...hiciste...

-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡UNA CITA! ¡¿LO RECUERDAS?! ¡UNA DE VERDAD! ¡Tienes que enamorarte de mi! ¡Un paseo juntos a la luz de la luna o con el mendigo sol no me interesa! ¡Quiero verte consolar a nuestro hijo luego de que yo lo haga llorar! ¡Una boda! ¡La luna de miel! ¡Ni siquiera has aceptado ser mi novio! ¡Faltan tantas cosas!

Aladdin sonrió con dificultad y respiró profundo con todo el dolor que ello le ocasionó.

-Judal...kun...

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-fuera de si.

-Te...a...mo...-cerró los ojos.

-¿Enano? ¿Enano?-le removió-Está...-llevó su oído al corazón que dejó de latir-¡Waaaaahh!

La desesperación invadió al demonio al punto de casi hacerle perder la razón.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Que clase de castigo es este?! ¡Si alguien tiene un problema que lo arregle conmigo pero...! Aladdin...¡Vuelve! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Toma mi vida de alguna manera! Abre...los ojos...

 _-Lloras por algo que tu mismo provocaste._

Alzó el rostro furioso y se sorprendió al encontrarse con:

-¿Qué haces aquí unicornio?

 _-¡¿Que manera es esa de llamar a alguien que asesinaste?!_

-Vete, ¿quieres? No tengo ganas de pelear.

 _-En verdad lo estimas._

-Lo amo, mucho más de lo que pensé.

 _-Si dijera que existe una manera de revivirlo pero el precio es muy grande..._

-¡¿Existe?!-asintió-¡Aceptaré lo que sea!

 _-Ni lo dudaste._

 _-_ No pierdas el tiempo.

 _-No creas que me agrada la idea pero supongo que no me queda más que encargartelo._

-¿Qué harás?

 _-Nada en especial. Solo le otorgo un poco de la energía de toda la gente que le aprecia. Normalmente es algo imposible pero Aladdin es muy amado. Te sorprendería la cantidad de personas que le desean un final feliz, y todos los enemigos que te hiciste por lastimarlo._

-No escaparé de eso.

 _-Has cambiado, en lo que a mi respecta el sujeto que me mandó al más allá me siguió poco después. Será mejor que me apresure, no dispongo de mucho tiempo._

Colocó la palma en el pecho de su amigo introduciendo una esfera de energía multicolor.

 _-Buena suerte. Aún si no puedes vernos, estaremos a tu lado eternamente, bueno no tan literal, me voy al cielo je je je. Te quiero._

Alibaba se desvaneció y el sitio fué invadido por un pesado silencio. Los segundos parecieron eternos al demonio que notó que el rubor volvía a las mejillas de Aladdin.

-Mmm...¿Judal-kun? ¿En dónde estoy?-desorientado.

Pero la respuesta fué mucho más entusiasta de lo esperado, con el mayor estrujándole brutalmente.

-¡Enano imbécil!

-¿Eh?

-¿No te das cuenta de que soy incapaz de vivir sin ti?

-¿Eso quiere decir que aún...? ¡Oh Judal-kun!

-¡Enano!

-¡Judal!

-¡Aladdin!

Se aferraron el uno al otro como si no hubiese un mañana, hasta que el peli azulino pegó una brinco.

-Ju...dal...

-¿Si?

-Acabo de notar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Soy un chico.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, normalmente no podemos tener hijos.

-¿Y el punto es?

-¿Por dónde va a salir el bebé? No lo hará por dónde fué concebido.

-Uh, jamás me detuve a pensar en eso. Bueno, aún hay tiempo para...

-Se acaba de romper la fuente.

-¡Rayos, lo hubieras dicho antes!

-¡Si no nos apuramos se va a morir y yo también!

-¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿QUIEREN DARME UN PUTO DESCANSO?!

-¡JUDAL-KUN!

-¡ME LLEVA!

Algunos gritos, patadas, mordidas y rasguños de Aladdin después:

-¡Uh!-al unísono.

Se desplomaron en el lecho con el hijo en medio de ambos. Un bebé idéntico a la "madre" pero de ojos rojos y cabello negro.

-Es casi tan hermoso como tu-Judal.

-Gracias por ayudarme a sacarlo con tu magia.

-Nah, es mejor a abrirte las tripas.

-Uh...¿Pensaste en algún nombre?

-¿Y tú?

-No, estoy seguro de que tienes uno perfecto-sonrió-¿Y bien?

-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-Es ese.

-¿Eh?

-No hay mejor. Es una persona valiente, bondadosa, dulce, y bueno me tardaré toda la vida diciendo lo que tengo en mente. Además está vez Aladdin debe conocer solo la felicidad.

-Será problemático en un futuro y raro. ¿Y si nos confundimos?

-A ti te digo enano a el mocoso.

-¿Y yo?

-Arreglate como puedas.

-¡Que injusto!

-Si ya me conoces, ¿para qué te quejas estúpido enano?

-Judal...

-¿Qué?

-Te amo.

-Yo también menso.

Unieron sus labios en un delicado roce para luego entregarse a Morfeo.

...

Como la guerra se eliminó por completo del subconsciente colectivo. Aladdin se mudó al palacio de su pareja. Ahora que ya no es líder de una rebelión tiene tiempo para cuidar de su bebé. Lo baña, le cambia el pañal, lo alimenta, le cuenta historias y demás. El otro por su parte le ahoga en la tina (sin intención) corre cuando se ensucia y le toca cambio porque le dan náuseas, intenta darle a comer duraznos entre muchas cosas más, es torpe como el solo.

Aladdin besa la frente de su hijo luego de darle leche y lo recarga sobre su hombro para hacerle repetir.

-Yo lo hago enano.

-¿Seguro?

-Que si pues.

Judal coge al niño en la misma posición que la "madre" y pasados algunos segundos devuelve la leche sobre su espalda.

-¡Que asco maldita sea!

-¡Lo vas a traumar!

-Nah, toma tu cosa. Me largo a tomar un baño.

-Al menos lo intentaste. Pero supongo que actividades como esta no se te dan.

-No es el caso. Es más como que ese mugroso me tiene algún tipo de rencor.

-Uh, que feo le dijiste. Pero lo dudo. Estoy seguro de que te ama tanto como yo-sonrió-¿Por qué no te acercas para que te dé un beso?

El mayor arqueó la ceja poco convencido. Pero los zafiros suplicantes le hicieron bajar la guardia y así que lo hizo.

-¡Aaaaahh!

Gritó cuando el niño le mordió la mejilla.

-¡Te lo dije! ¡Escuincle del demonio!

-De hecho si je je je.

-Je je je, mi trasero. Nah, me largo.

El hijo de Solomon y su bebé se miraron con una gran sonrisa.

-Saliste igual de travieso que papá. Pero no lo hagas enojar mucho porque lo vas a matar de un coraje.

...

La situación no cambió mucho con el paso de los años. Aladdin (el hijo) le hacia travesura y media a Judal. Cuando estaba al cuidado de este aventaba la comida al piso, pintaba las paredes, le jalaba el cabello, y no mejoró ni un poco puesto que cuando cumplió los siete estuvo a punto de cortar su larga trenza pero alcanzó a quitarle las tijeras. Escupía lo que el otro le preparaba como alimento, no hacia la tarea y se escapaba con cierta regularidad, pero cuando su "madre" volvía a casa se comportaba como el mejor hijo de todo el universo.

-Mendigo mocoso-el peli negro sentado en la rama de un árbol comiendo un durazno.

-¿Peleaste con el otra vez?

-Nah, lo de siempre. Supongo que ya me resigné-bajó con el otro-Además, hoy nada puede ponerme de mal humor.

-¿Ah si?

-Enano. Hace mucho eres mi amante, pero como lo dije. Quiero hacer las cosas del modo correcto.

Se arrodilló con actitud hostil. Más parece un espadachin a punto de cortar la cabeza de su enemigo. Jaló al menor por la muñeca casi tirándole y sacó un anillo de un bolsillo. El peli azulino se ruborizó y comenzó a temblar nervioso.

-Enano, ejem Aladdin. Cásate conmigo.

-Oh Judal...nada me haría más feliz. Acepto.

El demonio se quedó a centímetros de colocarle la sortija cuando el hijo de ambos, ahora de quince años la cogió y se hecho a correr.

-¡ES TODO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-¡No me importa! ¡Al final seré yo quien se case con mamá porque no lo mereces!

Judal dió un par de pasos cuando su tal vez prometido le detuvo.

-Lo sabes, ¿no? Le daré un castigo ejemplar.

-No es su culpa.

-¿Le defiendes aún con lo que hizo?

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque se comporta así. Lo mencioné alguna vez. Que podría existir un poco de rencor en mi alma por lo que me hiciste ese día. Es probable que lo haya heredado.

-Nah, esas cosas no pasan. Si fuera el caso me aguanto pero sospecho que la razón es otra y no te va a gustar en lo más mínimo.

-¿Uh?

-Es vástago de un demonio. Las normas de la sociedad no funcionan en su mente.

-¿Qué se supone que significa?

-Que eres de su tipo. En otras palabras, quiere cogerte.

-¡Judal-kun!

-Je je je, tiene mucho que no me dices así. De cierta forma es nostálgico. Ah~ creo que no voy a poder casarme contigo-acarició su propio mentón-A menos que lo quite del camino y me parece una estupenda idea.

Aladdin cogió las manos ajenas entre las suyas.

-No importa. Porque en mi corazón siempre serás-se sonrojó-mi...esposo.

-Oh enano menso-besó sus labios-Prometo amarte y respetarte hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Odio las promesas, igual que tú. Porque las personas importantes en mi vida las rompieron una y otra vez. No me dejes nunca.

-Je posesivo. Mejor para mi. En ese caso-le tomó en brazos-Eres mío para siempre-sentenció.

-Je je je-con timidez-rodeó el cuello del mayor y cerró los ojos inspirado su aroma.

-Te amo Judal.

-Y yo más que eso...¿de dónde viene ese humo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

El mayor señaló a lo lejos, ambos abrieron la boca perplejos.

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO INCENDIÓ EL PALACIO!-furioso.

-¡ALADDIN!-Preocupado.

Emprendieron carrera para atraparlo/protegerlo cuando le vieron hacer algunas coronas de flores con total inocencia.

-¿No está herido?-el peli azulino.

-Ah-el oji escarlata que golpeó su frente con la mano-Despertó sus poderes demoniacos.

-¡¿Que hizo qué?!

-Puede valerse por si mismo. Así que-acercó a su pareja hasta pegarle a su pecho-Nos vamos.

-¿A dónde?

-Lejos, muy lejos de ese. Si salió como yo y tengo razón respecto a lo que siente por ti. Te va a violar.

-Uh.

Desaparecieron dejando una estela de luces brillantes.

...

En una cabaña en medio de la nada a media noche.

Aladdin salió del lecho silenciosamente para dar un paseo y sentarse a la orilla del río contemplando las estrellas.

-Buenas noches madre.

-Buenas noches mi amor.

Su hijo se colocó a su lado.

-Judal me dijo algo muy curioso.

-¿Ah si?-ladeó la cabeza.

-Piensa que te has enamorado de mi y que por eso le haces travesuras.

-¡¿Eeehh?!-alarmado-P-pero...

-Lo sé. Eres muy tímido y Judal te asusta. Es la manera que tienes para lidiar con él.

-Tengo que arreglar el malentendido.

-Aún no.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno. Digamos que si soy algo rencoroso y quiero verlo sufrir un poco.

-Ay mamá...¿hasta cuándo?

-Mmm, ¿para siempre?

-Debió hacer algo realmente malo.

-Pues si, pero de una otra manera me llevó a ser feliz.

-Que complicado.

-Así son los sentimientos.

-Ya veo.

-Será mejor que regrese o se va a...¿uh?

El peli negro le cogió de las muñecas y tiró para colocarse encima, sonriendo de lado.

-Papá tiene razón, me gustas mucho.

-¿Eh?-perplejo.

El menor se acercó con intención de besarle y si bien el otro intentó escapar, heredó la descomunal fuerza de Judal.

-¡No!

-¡Uy!

Exclamó este cuando su progenitor le alzó cogiendole por la ropa.

-¡Suficiente mocoso! Te amo pero el enano es mío. Estas castigado-desapareció-Eres un idiota, te advertí sobre sus intenciones.

-N-no pensé que fuera enserio.

-¿Y cómo es eso de que quieres venganza?

-Así que lo escuchaste.

-Si, pero me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedes hacer algo así. Tu único intento resultó ser un completo fracaso.

-¿Soy demasiado torpe?

-Inocente y hermoso.

-Oh-sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata-Por cierto, ¿a dónde le enviaste?

-Al infierno. Seguro que hace mucho calor.

-¡Judal-kun!

-¿Qué? Se corregirá por las buenas o por las peores, pero de que lo hace lo hace. Y ni pienses que lo voy a dudar que eso y más se merece.

-Es lo de menos. Porque confío ciegamente en ti.

-¿Ves como eres tonto?

-¿Hice algo mal?

-Si, me provocas. Tendré que hacerte el amor bajo las estrellas.

-No me parece mala idea.

-Comienzo a pensar que te corrompí.

-Hazlo con el resto de mi ser-provocativo.

-Ya dijiste~.

Esa noche llegaron tan lejos como para tocar el cielo, casi literalmente. Porque hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar pero el amor es capaz de cambiar a la gente, ya sea para bien o para mal. Por eso se debe tener cuidado de a quien se escoge, podrías elegir a un demonio...

-¡AAAAHH JUDAL-KUN!

Que te haga sentir en el paraíso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Viendo que me moriré esperando leer un nuevo JudAla, decidí subir un mpreg porque me moría de ganas :) es el segundo que hago de esta pareja aunque el primer one shot. ;~; con tanto fic no me da tiempo para algo más largo. Muchas gracias por su apoyo compañeros de vicio! Hasta otra!**


End file.
